


The Stevonnie Maheswaran-Universe Revolution (Or: How One Simple Dance Between Best Friends Started A Civil War)

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gossip, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Homeworld is Horrible, Post-Episode: s05e27 Together Alone, Rebellion, Revolution, Rumors, misfits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: On a planet where the walls can talk, there’s bound to be gossip. Usually it was stuff like “Oh, did you hear that Emerald still hasn’t gotten her ship back?” or “The Diamonds’ Pearls are definitely into each other, can’t you tell?” but today it was something different.---Word spreads about Stevonnie on Homeworld. Things escalate quickly.





	The Stevonnie Maheswaran-Universe Revolution (Or: How One Simple Dance Between Best Friends Started A Civil War)

On a planet where the walls can talk, there’s bound to be gossip. Usually it was stuff like “Oh, did you hear that Emerald still hasn’t gotten her ship back?” or “The Diamonds’ Pearls are definitely into each other, can’t you tell?” but today it was something different.

 

“No, you cannot be serious!” a yellow wall panel told the yellow wall panel next to it, who had heard it from the panel next to it, who had heard from the panel next to it, and so on. “A Diamond? Fusing with a what?”

 

“They just said it was a ‘hoo-man,’ whatever that is.”

 

“Everyone knows Diamonds don’t fuse.  _ Especially  _ not with ‘hoo-mans’ or whatever.”

 

The next wall panel down the line spoke up. “Hey, what’re you two talking about?”

 

“Well, it’s probably just a rumor, but…”

 

\---

 

And so word spread. But it wasn’t just the walls that were talking, either. Practically every Gem in attendance of the Era 3 ball was discussing it with their colleagues the next day.

 

“And then Pink Diamond  _ fused  _ with someone!” the Ruby with her gem on her shoulder told the members of her squad back at base.

 

“That’s stupid!” a Ruby with a gem on her knuckle argued. “Why would a Diamond need to fuse?”

 

“She didn’t  _ need  _ to,” Shoulder Ruby replied. “She  _ wanted  _ to. They were  _ dancing!” _

 

“A Diamond?! Dancing?!” a Forehead Ruby exclaimed. “You’re full of shale sometimes, ya know that?”

 

“But it’s true! Ask the Rubies in Squad 51JG, they were there! And there were a whole bunch of other gems”

 

“Heh, what kind of balls are they throwing?” Knuckle Ruby laughed, walking away.

 

One Ruby, with a gem on her back, sat nearby and overheard the conversation and began to ponder. What if Shoulder Ruby was right? What if Pink Diamond did fuse? And what about those other fusions? Where there... _ more  _ of them?

 

She snuck off to a communications terminal and began transmitting. There was someone she had to tell this to.

 

“Ruby?” the voice of a Carnelian said on the other line. “Y-you can’t be calling me right now! It’s almost inspection time at the barracks and…”

 

“Please, Carn, there’s...there’s something I need to tell you about.”

 

“Rubes, what is it? Are you in trouble?”

 

“No, no, it’s just… Okay, it’s probably crazy but…”

 

“Listen, nothing you could tell me is crazy.”

 

“Aww, thanks. But, uh, you know Pyrope?”

 

“Y-yeah…” the Carnelian whispered, her voice becoming shaky at the mention of their little secret.

 

“Well I don’t think we’re the only ones…”

 

\---

 

Pearls were the biggest spreaders of gossip on Homeworld, as practically everyone on the planet knew. However, Blue Pearl wasn’t much of a talker. She was, instead, a pretty avid artist in what little spare time she had, doodling whatever caught her eye. Usually it was Yellow Diamond smiting her latest guilty defendant, or Blue Diamond crying, or Yellow Pearl being...herself, but this time she couldn’t shake her mind of Pink Diamond fusion with the...human? Is that what it was called? She wasn’t sure.

 

But whatever it was, she kept drawing the fusion. Or rather, the fusion _ s _ . The one that called herself “Garnet,” the one between the Pearl and the Amethyst, the two Jades… She wondered if all Pearls could fuse? She wondered if any were willing, and shrugged it off when Yellow was the first one to come to mind.

 

It had been said that once the gate opens, the flood comes through, and as Blue Pearl drew more and more, not even thinking of her work, she found that she had dozens of drawings of the rebels. Not just of them at the ball, but of them  _ rebelling  _ even further, escaping from capture, battling the Diamonds and so on. She told herself it was just daydreaming, and shooed the thoughts away once she snapped out of her imaginative fit.

 

She didn’t shoo away the drawings, though, and once she had left with her Diamond for that day’s court proceedings, she accidentally left her holoscreen open in their chambers. A cleaning Gem found it and promptly tossed it in with the rubbish, which, like most refuse on Homeworld, was thrown down into the pits, where nothing lived.

 

Well, nothing but Off Colors, but what would they care?

 

\---

 

In the days that followed, the stories of the Era 3 Ball quickly became legendary. Some said that the fusions were twice as tall as the Diamonds. Some thought that the entire ballroom fused and fought the Diamonds in glorious battle. Some declared that the Pearl and Amethyst were madly in love. Some even said the same about Pink Diamond and her human. Still, no matter the song of the tales, the tune was the same.

 

Pink Diamond had fused with a lowly Earth creature. If that was true, then...well, fusion must be okay? The Diamonds were supposed to be perfect, after all. The fact that Pink hadn’t been shattered was evidence enough for that.

 

Then came the stories of what had been done to Pink and her fellows. Some said they were already shattered. Some said they were still awaiting trial. But the rumor that spread the most was the most detailed, giving the exact location of Pink Diamond, locked away in a tower, high above the city. One gem suggested that someone should break her out, starting a wildfire of talk across the planet.

 

Somehow, the millions of Gems then agreed that, yes, someone should.

 

\---

 

“What was that?” Stevonnie asked themself as they sat inside the dark cell, a loud banging noise. It was followed by a loud scraping sound while a hole was cut in the ceiling, letting in the uncomfortably bright sunlight. Stevonnie shielded their eyes from the light, though they gradually adjusted.

 

“They’re real!” the Bismuth cutting the hole cried out, her arm shapeshifted into a sawblade.

 

They climbed out, and were greeted by the sight of nearly a billion Gems, fusions and Pearls and Quartzes and Off Colors alike, all standing before them in the streets of Homeworld, all brought to rescue the fabled fusion of Pink Diamond and a human. 

 

“What are your orders, Pink Diamond?” a Ruby asked.

 

“Uh...Viva la Revolution?” Stevonnie shrugged.

 

A long pause rippled through the crowd, before one Gem repeated the phrase, despite not knowing at all what it meant. The crowd caught on, and began doing the same.

 

_ “Viva la Revolution!”  _ they chanted, cheering on the fusion. Stevonnie smiled a hesitant, yet thankful smile.

 

Whatever they had started, it wasn’t going to end anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Stevonnie caused a whole new rebellion and there's nothing that can tell me otherwise.
> 
> Thanks to DirectorHachi, E350tb, and TheMarkovProperty for beta-reading/feedback!


End file.
